1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of consolidating fine pores of porous glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of imparting functionality to porous glass, methods for impregnating fine pores of porous glass with various materials have been proposed. Except that the porous glass is used with the remaining pores, a consolidation treatment is applied, in general, so as to render the function everlasting.
Heretofore, the consolidation of fine pores of porous glass is usually effected by heating, and it is known to be powerful.
However, the previously imparted function is often lowered or eliminated disadvantageously by heating at a high temperature required for the consolidation treatment. The heating for pore consolidation at high temperature has disturbed markedly to impart a function to porous glass. In addition, according to prior art treating methods, there is a problem that the shape of porous glass varies by the treatment.